1. Relevant Field
The invention relates to the field of electronic sensors. In particular, the invention relates to the field of improving the accuracy of electronic sensors.
2. Relevant Background
Electronic and electromechanical devices are increasingly implementing electronic sensors. The devices rely on information provided by the sensors to support autonomous monitoring and related functional features. For example, devices may implement electronic sensors to monitor acceleration, magnetic heading, light levels, and the like.
As the cost of incorporating such sensors decreases, the number and types of devices implementing sensors has increased. Furthermore, as the quality of the sensors improves, the ability of the host device to monitor or otherwise respond to minute changes in sensor outputs improves. However, the accuracy of a sensor implementation is not solely dependent upon the accuracy of the sensor itself, but is dependent upon a variety of external forces that may operate to degrade the sensor accuracy. The accuracy of sensors should be maintained while minimizing the degrading effects of external forces.